Calling All Titans: Take Two
by MahoganyShadow
Summary: When Danny Phantom receives a communicator and join the ranks of Honorary Titans, you can't say he wasn't more than pleasantly surprised. Too bad it wasn't that great of a time to be joining the superheroes, as he quickly realizes, when he finds not one, not two, but an entire horde of brand new enemies waiting patiently for him.


_Author's Note: I wanted to have my own take on the finale of the Teen Titans, this time with Danny included in the fun. Not very original, I know, but I felt like doing it. -shrugs- Heck, even the title was lame. Oh and I apologize. My writing skills these days have been rather… lacking. I mean, when I first wrote this, it seemed way too serious and formal for my liking. So I scrapped it and tried to make it more casual and it turned into this weird little monster. And now somehow my whole mind is still a blank. It's probably going into lockdown mode because I haven't studied for my stupid History test coming up in two days. (__fanfiction i blame you)__ Oh well._

_I'd still love to hear any feedback from you though: what went wrong, which areas I should improve on, or if this story is just so bad and unsalvageable no one should deserve to read it. I'd accept it all. :D_

_Danny Phantom and Teen Titans do not belong to me._

_Edit 24/8/13: Changed Beastboy to Beast Boy. Apologies for the mistake._

* * *

Calling All Titans: Take Two

Prologue

Invitation

Danny shook his head, grinning in satisfaction, as he sucked in a screaming Skulker into the thermos. "Better luck next time, dude."

His work done, the ghost turned and prepared to take off into the late afternoon sky, when something dropped in front of him. Startled, he stumbled back, nearly dropping his thermos. His free hand flared up with ecto-energy. Then he blinked in surprise as he realized it was a bird.

A _green_ bird.

"Wha-" Before he could finish, the bird shifted into the form of a short teen. The guy was the same shade of green as the bird he had previously been. Just like he had green hair, green skin, green eyes, green pointed ears, and was decked out in a purple-black jumpsuit. In fact, he looked sort of familiar.

His eyes widened and heart stopped when he realized who he was.

The smaller teen placed a hand on his hip and grinned widely, showing off small white fangs. "Danny Phantom! Beast Boy from the Teen Titans of Jump City, at your service!" he gave a mock bow, then held out his hand in front of him.

Danny blinked dazedly, not seeming to notice the handshake. "Uh…"

The green elf opened his mouth as if to continue his happy speech, then he groaned and his arm fell. "Dude, Phantom! I thought everyone said you always had something cocky to say to the bad guys before you kick their butt! I was so looking forward to that!"

The first stupid thing that came to Danny's mind tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. "But you're not a bad guy." Soon enough, his face started to burn. What the heck was he thinking?

Beast Boy stared for a moment too long.

Then he broke into a full-blown laughter. "Hahahahaha! Nice one! That's even better than what Cyborg could come up with!"

Danny was taken aback by his completely unexpected reply. "Um-"

"You should totally come to the tower sometime and play videogames with us!"

He raised a hand to interrupt-

"There's this cool Mega Monkey 4.0 that was just released and it's out on the shelves and I've been _dying_ – no offense – to get my hands on it!"

"But-"

"You and I would totally kick butt! Cyborg wouldn't stand a chance! All of this would be possible if you play videogames. I mean you _do_ play videogames, right?" Beastboy stared at the ghostly teen with a comical scrutinizing eye.

Danny decided that superhero or not, this teen was _weird_, though his happy attitude was pretty infectious. He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I do." Seeing as Beastboy was about to go off on a rant again, he quickly added, "But that can't be what you came all the way from Jump City to ask me about." He paused, before hesitantly adding. "Right?" He _really_ hoped not.

Beast Boy gasped dramatically. "Oh right! Wait a sec," His tongue hung out of his mouth as he fished around his pockets. He brought something out.

Dangling from his hand was a yellow-black communicator and he pushed it into Danny's gloved hands. "Here ya go, Phantom. Now welcome to the club! For Honorary Titans, that is."

Danny was speechless for the second time that night. "Honorary Titans?"

"Yep." Suddenly, the Titan frowned and turned serious. "There's this organization, the Brotherhood of Evil, targeting young superheroes all over the world. We wanted to reach you guys before they do, so Robin sent all of us on assignments across the globe to give them these communicators. So if you need any help, we're just a call away."

Danny nodded, gazing at the communicator, before glancing back at him. A snarky line about the cheesiness of the name was just at the tip of his tongue before he restrained himself. Instead, he asked, "That bad?"

Beast Boy grimaced and continued. "I've fought them before, when I was still with the Doom Patrol. Then I joined the Teen Titans, and I never heard from them again. But recently they're resurfacing. And I'm telling ya, dude, they're _horrible_ news." He shuddered. "We spent months fighting them."

Huh. If the group of superheroes were struggling to fight them, then maybe they really are a big threat. "So… What exactly should I be looking out for?"

"We'll be sending you a file on what they've been up to the past few months, and it'll include what you need to know about the Brotherhood of Evil." He bit his lip. "Just be alert, as Robin would say. You might get attacked in the next few weeks or so by enemies you've never met before. If you can fend them off, that's awesome. If not," He smiled. "Give the Titans a call and we'll come to you."

Danny nodded again. It seemed like the only thing he could do at the moment. Receiving a communicator from a team of famous superheroes still seemed pretty surreal to him. He gave the Titan a grateful smile. "Thanks, I guess."

Beast Boy returned with a grin and a thumbs up. "No problem." With that, he shifted back into a bird and fluttered off, only pausing to land on a rooftop to return to human form and speak into his own communicator. And then he disappeared, leaving the half ghost alone in the alley once again.

Danny stared at his communicator.

_His_ communicator.

He knew he must have sounded crazy, but he couldn't help but laugh. Oh Tucker would be _so_ jealous.


End file.
